Reina de corazones
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: En la baraja francesa, Ino era la reina de corazones. Al menos eso había pensado Shikamaru aquella vez. Aquella problemática vez. Y había estado en lo cierto. Lo era, porque había ganado el juego antes de siquiera empezarlo. Shikamaru&Ino.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Ni siquiera uno.**

Dedicada a: Mi**_ imouto-chan_**, alias **_Morsa_**, alias **_Lucia991_**, alias **_hermana menor_** fastidiosa que vino a complicarme la vida (=D). Y, de hecho, en festejo a ese día (comúnmente conocido por el resto de los mortales como cumpleaños), es porque te dedico este One-Shot de la pareja elegida por vos. He aquí la segunda parte de mi regalo (atrasado, dado que era el 9/7). Espero te guste. Y sino... conformate con todos los otros regalos que te hicimos y los 19 años de vida que me venís soportando =P

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, he aquí un nuevo One-shot** ShikaIno**, y mi aporte a esta pareja (desde YDS: Irracional) de la que no escribía desde hacía un tiempito. Ojalá les guste. Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por el simple hecho de leer. Y, si no es demasiado pedir ni abusar de su bondad, me encantaría saber su opinión. Este One-shot es "Por un mundo con más ShikaIno". ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Reina de corazones**

**

* * *

**

En la baraja francesa, Ino era la reina de corazones. Al menos eso había pensado Shikamaru aquella vez. Aquella problemática vez cuando le había enseñado a Ino a jugar al póquer. Algo que en primer lugar, nunca debería haber hecho. Ahora, ¿qué lo había compelido a hacer tal cosa? No lo sabía. Quizás el tedio, quizás el hecho de que la misión en la que estaban había estado resultando inusualmente larga e inusualmente aburrida, quizá las constantes insistencias de Ino, quizá su estúpida actitud sumisa ante la vida, o, tal vez, "E: todas las anteriores". Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Shikamaru sabía que había sido un error. Y, de hecho, lo había sabido mientras lo cometía. Pero como con todo lo que tiene que ver con Ino, no había podido evitarlo.

Por supuesto, había empezado –como todo- con un comentario fingidamente inocente, un peligroso y exagerado aleteo de pestañas, y un tono de voz que oscilaba entre un alegre gorgojeo y un persuasivo ronroneo. A aquellas alturas, Shikamaru pensaría que estaba habituado a los numeritos de Ino, que estaba inmunizado inclusive, pero con Ino nunca se podía estarlo. Nunca se podía saberlo. Era impredecible, imprevisible, y su determinación –esa que aparecía cuando deseaba algo- era solo comparada con la del mismo e hiperactivo Naruto. Quizá era algo relacionado con el color del cabello, había pensado, pero lo descartó inmediatamente. Un juicio de tal naturaleza era completamente ilógico e irracional, como Ino. Si, quizá estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ella. De eso debía tratarse. Aún así, una cosa no anulaba la anterior, y Shikamaru no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto podía llegar a sorprenderlo Ino. Al punto de pensar que todo estaba perfectamente armado y planeado previamente. Como una araña, la Yamanaka tejía sus redes y para cuando la despreocupada mosca quedaba pegada en ella ya era tarde. Si, como aquel ninja del sonido con el que había luchado Neji en aquella misión de rescate a Sasuke (Kidomaru, creía que se llamaba), ella manipulaba las redes y las movía a antojo asegurándose su presa sin siquiera fallar una vez. Por eso, cuando había comenzado a hacer vibrar las redes invisibles alrededor de él, Shikamaru ni siquiera lo había notado. Aún cuando lo había visto venir, en algún momento, había sabido que ya era tarde. A aquellas alturas, no conceder el capricho de Ino, hubiera sido más problemático que hacerlo.

Si, todo había empezado en esa estúpida misión, de la que habían regresado tres días atrás. En algún punto, creía que habría sido sabio no tomarla (como su sentido común le había dicho en un primer lugar), pero su sentido del deber... ese que en raras ocasiones se anteponía a su holgazanería... le había dicho que era lo que tenía que hacer. Y, como el tonto que era, Shikamaru lo había hecho porque había sabido que era cierto. Que eso era algo que debía hacer, por problemático que fuera. Según la Hokage, no sería de larga duración (bien, porque él no quería estar atrapado demasiado tiempo con Ino en algún rincón recóndito del mapa), pero tampoco sería necesariamente fácil. Se trataba de una misión de espionaje, ideal para un miembro del clan Yamanaka y alguien centrado y silencioso como lo era él, en el norte del país cerca de la frontera con el país del campo de arroz. En efecto, aún con la ya lejana muerte de Orochimaru, el país seguía siendo centro de negocios turbios y criadero de engendros de la naturaleza como los shinobi que solían servir al sannin. No que a Konoha le importara demasiado en la actualidad, pues el país, así como la aldea del sonido, habían perdido dominio y ya no tenían ningún tipo de poder para afectar el país del Fuego. Aún así, ocasionalmente, alguna de las ratas se escapaba de los laboratorios abandonados (figurativamente, por supuesto) e intentaban hacer algún tipo de tramoya que los afectara a ellos. En este caso, un grupo de mercantes de arroz parecía estar introduciendo shinobi y espías del sonido en el país del Fuego. Y ese era el deber de ellos, el de descubrirlos y desenmascararlos. Y detener el tráfico de ninjas enemigos.

Aún así, la misión no había resultado emocionante y excitante como había deseado Ino. No había habido cabida alguna para nada de hecho. Era un tedio, un completo y aburrido fracaso. Un fiasco, y otra tanda de cosas más que Ino había enumerado en orden alfabético y por prioridad. El Nara, por supuesto, no se había quejado demasiado al respecto. El tránsito lento de la misión les había permitido a ambos permanecer quietos, sin viajar, en la cabaña que estaba en el límite del país (como puesto de vigía), descansando y –básicamente- haciendo nada. Durmiendo, la mayor parte del tiempo (si cierta rubia fastidiosa lo permitía) y haciendo guardia en busca de algún movimiento extraño e inusual. Nada había acontecido, no durante las primeras dos semanas. E Ino se había estado impacientando, como siempre. Pero Shikamaru suponía que era inevitable, tratándose de ella.

Abriendo un ojo perezosamente, sentado contra la pared de la cabaña y ambos brazos cruzados tras su nuca, observó a su compañera bufar una y otra vez –más alto y seguido de lo usual, vale aclarar- y acuchillar con un kunai las instrucciones que Tsunade le había aclarado. Particularmente la parte del pergamino en que decía la clasificación de la misión —Oy, Ino... No deberías hacer eso... es problemático y podemos necesitarlo luego.

La muchacha alzó la mirada asesina y en vez de al papel se la dedicó a él, kunai de forma amenazante en mano —¡¿Cuándo? —bramó, forzando a Shikamaru a cubrirse los oídos para evitar que los tímpanos comenzaran a sangrarle—. ¡¿En 10 años cuando terminemos esta estúpida misión? ¡Misión A, las pelotas!

El Nara dejó escapar un largo suspiro, observando la punta del cuchillo clavarse nuevamente en el papel —Ino... cuida la boca...

En un rápido movimiento, Ino arrancó el kunai nuevamente y se lo arrojó a su compañero de equipo, errando –deliberadamente- por tan solo unos centímetros la frente de él. Vibrando, se clavó en la pared contra la que estaba apoyado él —¡No me digas que hacer, holgazán bueno para nada! —con una gota de sudor rodándole por el costado del rostro, Shikamaru ojeó de reojo el cuchillo aún oscilando a su lado e inconscientemente tragó saliva. Ino era aterradora, las mujeres eran aterradoras, sin duda alguna—. Que tú estés cómodo aquí haciendo nada no significa que yo también tenga que estarlo. ¡Estoy aburrida!

Shikamaru la observó cruzarse de brazos tozudamente. ¡Dios, era Ino terca! Honestamente, ¿quién había sido el malévolo estratega que lo había colocado en el mismo equipo que Ino? O, ¿por qué no había tenido Inoichi la suerte de portar un cromosoma Y a la hora de concebir a Ino? No que quisiera pensar demasiado en ello, pero un nuevo trío Ino-Shika-Cho con tres hombres no habría sido del todo malo. Al menos de esa forma se habría evitado todos aquellos problemas. ¡Pero no, Ino tenía que ser mujer! —¡Tsk!, ¿y que culpa tengo yo mujer problemática? No tienes que atacarme con un kunai solo por eso.

—¡Te atacaré por menos si continuamos así! —bramó. Poniéndose de pie y pisando con fuerza el suelo arenoso sobre el que estaban sentados. Shikamaru, desde abajo, la contempló con desgano.

—No es como si yo pudiera hacer algo... —se quejó. Ino, ignorándolo completamente, caminó hasta él, se detuvo exactamente en frente, y se acuclilló levemente inclinada hacia delante. Quedando, el rostro del moreno, exactamente a la altura de la clavícula de ella, a tan solo centímetros. Comenzando a sentirse incómodo, tragó saliva—. ¿Ino, qué-

Un crac se oyó e inmediatamente Ino se apartó con una sonrisa y con el kunai que acababa de remover de la pared donde ella misma lo había clavado. Luego, sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda, se enderezó, cuchillo en mano —¿Qué? —lo cuestionó, guardando el objeto en el estuche sujeto a su muslo sin siquiera prestarle atención. Fastidiado, el Nara la observó en silencio.

¿Acaso lo había hecho adrede? No lo sabía, ni sabía si quería ahondar demasiado en ello. Ino era maliciosa y era naturalmente seductora. Tanto que a veces Shikamaru dudaba que ella supiera cuando estaba intentando seducir sin siquiera saberlo. Era como si ella no supiera donde estaba su botón on/off, aunque a veces él dudaba que lo tuviera siquiera. De otra forma, ¿por qué habría hecho algo como eso? Seguro, Ino emanaba sexualidad y sensualidad y era conciente del efecto que tenía en los hombres (y sin duda alguna lo usaba para su provecho, sin ceder nada a cambio –por supuesto-), pero él era una excepción. De hecho, estaba casi seguro que Ino no lo consideraba hombre. Lo cual era ofensivo, por supuesto, pero era más fácil de esa forma. Y él siempre tomaba el camino fácil. Ino era el camino difícil.

—¡Shikamaru, juguemos algo!

Esas palabras, así como la expresión de entusiasmo de ella, lo sacaron inmediatamente de su estado de ensimismamiento. No era bueno, no por supuesto. La última vez que había oído esas palabras las cosas habían resultado mal (para él), terriblemente mal. Aquella vez, ambos habían tenido solo cinco años, pero la semilla de la maldad en Ino ya estaba implantada y creciendo. _¡Shikamaru-chan, juguemos algo!_. No, a él no le agradaban las niñas, menos aún a esa edad. _No. _Pero su madre se enfadaría con él si la hacía llorar, y ella había amenazado con hacerlo si él no hacía lo que ella decía. Por eso, se había rendido De todas formas, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? _Esta bien... _De más estaba decir que luego de eso se había escondido bajo la cama cada vez que los Yamanaka (y su pequeña hija) los habían ido a visitar. Más aún, cuando Ino sugería jugar a algo.

Si, Shikamaru había aprendido su lección —No.

Ella batió sus pestañas y ronroneó —¡Oh, vamos...! Eres un aburrido.

_Shikamaru-chan, eres un aburrido. _Oh, ahora todo estaba volviendo. Las imágenes que por tanto tiempo había reprimido. Aquella vez, ella había dicho lo mismo. Y ese había sido el preludio a su caída—. ¿Si?

—...no.

Fastidiada, Ino se dejó caer delante de él. Sentada sobre sus piernas plegadas bajo el peso de su cuerpo, volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante sirviéndose de sus manos para mantenerse. Su rostro ahora a la altura de su compañero. No muy cerca, pero no necesariamente lejos tampoco —¡Vamos Shikamaru...!

Instintivamente, él se cruzó de brazos, estableciendo una distancia entre ambos. Hasta el momento no había recordado lo azules que eran los ojos de Ino, tan azules como para ahogarse en ellos. Quizá allí residía el secreto, no lo sabía. Pero aún cuando ella batiera las pestañas todo lo que quisiera, Shikamaru no cedería. No funcionaría, no con él —Ino, siempre que dices eso resulta una mala idea.

La rubia fingió inocencia y frunció sus labios en una expresión de pucheros —Eso no es cierto.

El Nara arrugó el entrecejo, presionándose hacia atrás como queriendo atravesar la pared contra la que estaba apoyado. ¿Por qué eran las mujeres tan problemáticas? —Si lo es.

—¡Claro que no —se quejó Ino.

—¿Qué tal la vez que quisiste jugar a la peluquería conmigo?

—¡Eso... No fue mi culpa! —se defendió—. ¿Quién deja su estuche de kunai cerca de un par de niños?

—¿Y la vez que sugeriste que jugáramos a que vivíamos en un árbol?

Ella desvió la mirada fastidiada —¿Cómo iba yo a saber que lo de abajo eran arbustos con espinas venenosas?

—Nos lo advirtió tu papá —el chico señaló.

—Bueno... eso te pasa por tonto, no deberías haberte caído.

El entrecejo de Shikamaru se frunció aún más —Tú me empujaste, y me hinché tanto por el veneno que la gente me confundió con Chouji por una semana.

La rubia rompió en risas —Ahora lo recuerdo, el seños Akimichi y la señora Akimichi te llevaron a su casa pensando que eras Chouji.

—Estaba oscuro —Shikamaru farfulló, avergonzado; pero Ino solo continuó carcajeando como una demente—. Oy, no es gracioso.

—Oh, vamos... tienes que admitir que lo es...

Él suspiró, rendido —Por eso no jugaré contigo.

La rubia sonrió y se inclinó aún más hacia delante, incomodándolo aún más —Suenas como un niño pequeño.

El Nara desvió la mirada a un lado —¡Tsk! Eso no es cierto, eres una problemática.

Bruscamente Ino se apartó —¡¿A quien llamas problemática Nara?

Desconcertado, parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Cuándo había dado vuelta los roles ella? ¿Acaso no era él el molesto hasta hacía segundos atrás? Ciertamente, pero Ino tenía esa habilidad de dar vuelta todo en cuestión de segundos y poner la situación a su favor. Y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho —Oy, mujer...

—¡No me llames así Shikamaru! —le advirtió, en tono amenazante. Por su mirada, Shikamaru temió que Ino fuera a sacar una vez más el kunai. Y, por la expresión que tenía en el rostro, esta vez no erraría. Definitivamente no quería morir en un lugar como ese.  
Sometido, dejó caer la cabeza —Bien... Bien... ¿A qué quieres jugar? —quizá si lo había vencido por cansancio.

Como era obvio –al menos para él que la tenía descifrada-, la ira de Ino se desvaneció en un instante dejando en su lugar a la rubia alegre y complacida. Con una extraña y amplia sonrisa en el rostro, como la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire. De hecho, si apagaran las luces del lugar en aquel instante, Shikamaru estaba casi seguro que sus brillantes dientes perlados brillarían en la oscuridad —¡Si! —una vez más, había obtenido lo que quería.

Desconcertado, la observó darse vuelta y comenzar a rebuscar algo en su mochila, entre sus cosas, apresuradamente —¿Ino, qué haces?

Ella sonrió y extendió una pequeña cajita —¡Esto!

No era nada especial. Al menos nada que pudiera provocarle hinchazones, cicatrices o alergias. Simplemente una cajita de colores con algo adentro. Nada peligroso, o eso parecía —¿Naipes?

La estúpida sonrisa no se desvanecía, lo cual empezaba a inquietarle —¿Ajá?

—Y...

—¡Enséñame a jugar al Póquer! —exclamó, alegre.

Él enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué querría Ino aprender a jugar al póquer. Seguramente debía tener motivos ulteriores, no veía otra explicación. Además... —Ino, ¿por qué traes una baraja en tu mochila? —eso no era normal, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Para usarla? —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio. Con ese tono, y su forma de hablar, Ino siempre lograba hacer a quien fuera que se dirigiera, sentirse como la persona más estúpida que había hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

El Nara bufó —Eso lo deduje, mujer problemática. Me refiero a... ¿por qué el repentino interés?

—¡Pff! ¿Por qué asumes que mi interés es repentino y que tengo algún motivo para tenerlo?

—Porque te conozco y porque eres problemática.

—¡Cállate y enséñame! —demandó, prácticamente restregándole la baraja en el rostro. Afortunadamente, él detuvo el fastidioso gesto sujetándola a ella por la muñeca.

—Tan amable como siempre... —farfulló, sin soltarla.

Ino sonrió aún más ampliamente y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia delante, otra vez, quedando su rostro tan cerca del de él que la punta de sus largas pestañas rozaban los párpados del chico —No soy amable, ahora... reparte y enséñame.

Como se acercó, se alejó con igual ligereza. Shikamaru, molesto, masculló —El póquer no es para chicas.

Evidentemente, y como era de esperarse, eso le costó un golpe. Uno demasiado fuerte quizá para lo que había dicho, al menos en su consideración. Pero Ino lucía genuinamente molesta, enfadada inclusive, y a punto de repetir el acto de golpearlo si volvía a provocarlo —¡Idiota, deja de decir esas tonterías o juro que no volveré a fallar la próxima vez que te arroje un kunai a la cabeza!

No pudo evitar preguntar, aún cuando sonara completamente estúpido —¿Habrá otra vez...?

—¡Si me sigues dando motivos para hacerlo...!

—Bien, bien... —suspiró. Ino le daría dolores de cabeza crónicos—. Te enseñaré...

Eso pareció complacerla. Por lo que, fastidiado por la nueva derrota y cansado de discutir, sacó la baraja de la caja y comenzó a mezclar los naipes perezosamente. Una y otra vez, como postergando aquello. Pero no podría continuar mezclando para siempre, por lo que finalmente, le dio el mazo para que cortara y separándolo en dos, lo hizo. Luego el Nara volvió a tomar el mazo y repartió dos cartas a cada uno. Tomando unas piedras pequeñas del suelo, las dividió en blancas y grises, y le dio un grupo a ella y el resto las conservó él —Estas serán las fichas. Luego les asignaremos valores, de acuerdo a lo que apostemos.

Ino asintió, tomando las piedras entre los dedos con una mano y observando las cartas que él el había repartido en la otra —Ajá...

—Bien, el valor de las cartas es el siguiente: El As, es la carta más alta, luego viene la K, la Q, la J, los 10, los 9, los 8, los 7, los 6, los 5, los 4, los 3 y los dos. En ese orden, ¿si?

—Si —exclamó. Y la emoción en su voz continuaba inquietándolo de sobremanera. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa, no podía ser nada bueno... Ojalá sucediera algo entonces que hiciera que debieran retomar su misión. Si, eso no sería nada malo... Ojalá... Esperanzado, aguardó. _Nada_. Nada había sucedido.

Dejando caer la cabeza, continuó con la explicación —Bien... Cuando tienes dos cartas iguales, se llama Par.

La joven frunció el entrecejo —Eso lo sé Shikamaru, no me trates como si fuera estúpida.

—No... —masajeó sus temples— En el juego, se llama así... Par es como se llama a la jugada en la que tienes dos cartas.

—Oh —dijo. Y, por supuesto, no se disculpó. No que él esperara que lo hiciera. Conocía a Ino desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para ser tan inocente respecto a esas cosas.

—En fin, Par es la jugada de menor valor. Luego viene el Doble Par, que es... bueno, se deduce, dos pares de cartas.

—Ajá, ajá...

Él negó con la cabeza. _Impaciente, como siempre_ —Luego viene la pierna, que son tres cartas iguales. Después, la escalera, que son cinco cartas consecutivas sin importar el palo. Luego, color, que son cinco cartas de igual palo, sin ser consecutivas. Simplemente cinco del mismo palo.

—Si, ¿y?

—Full, que son una pierna y un par. Póquer, las cuatro cartas iguales, es decir, del mismo número. Escalera de color, que son cinco cartas consecutivas y del mismo palo. Y, finalmente, escalera real, que son cinco cartas consecutivas, del mismo palo, y del 10 al As. ¿Entendido?

Ino asintió, sonriente, y pareció repasar en su cabeza todo lo que él le había explicado. Luego, brevemente, le explicó las demás reglas y el resto del juego. Hasta que se topó con la problemática de la apuesta. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, temía preguntar al respecto—. Bien... ¿cuáles serán las apuestas?

Ella sonrió maliciosamente —La paga de esta misión.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó. Ino estaba loca, debía estarlo. Fuera de control, eso era. Demente—. Oy, Ino... no creo...

Pero la rubia simplemente agitó su mano en el aire restándole importancia —Oh, vamos... No seas cobarde... Shikamaru.

—No es ser cobarde... es... ser...

—CO-BAR-DE —repitió, de forma cantarina y en son burlón. Separando cada sílaba cuidadosamente.

Pero él no era Kiba, o Naruto, o ella misma, él no era ridículamente orgulloso y tonto como para ser provocado por eso. De ninguna manera —Tsk! Mujer endemoniada... —¿por qué demonios debía tener una compañera de equipo tan problemática?

Ella sonrió —¿Eso es un si?

—No.

—¡Oh, vamos...! Bien, te diré que haremos. Si me ganas... —Shikamaru pensó que era bastante arrogante de su parte, dado que ni siquiera había jugado una vez y recién acababa de aprender las reglas. Pero, después de todo, se trataba de Ino—. Además de mi paga de la misión, te daré un beso.

—¿Q-Qué-é? —farfulló, notando al instante su estúpida reacción—. Deja de jugar mujer problemática...

Ino solo continuó sonriendo —No lo hago.

El Nara se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado. No le gustaba ser tomado por idiota. Menos aún por Ino, ella lo hacía bastante seguido —¡Pff! ¿Por qué querría yo eso?

—¿Por qué no lo querrías? —canturreó, volviendo a inclinarse hacia delante, pasando la punta de su lengua por sus rosados labios.

—Óyete, vanidosa —replicó en tono aburrido. Sin embargo, empezaba a preocuparle seriamente que Ino estuviera jugando con él como lo hace una serpiente con su comida. Honestamente, él no era uno de sus conejillos de india en el cual probar sus endemoniados experimentos y juegos mentales y nunca lo había sido. ¿Por qué empezar ahora? ¿Acaso era él el último hombre en la tierra? No se atrevía a mirar afuera, quizá estuviera terminando el mundo. Quizá estuvieran todos los demás muertos.

—¡Oh vamos!, no seas infantil Shikamaru. Estoy segura que sabes como besar... Además, no creo que me ganes.

Frotándose las sienes, una vez más, negó con la cabeza. Si, ¿por qué, Dios, por qué? —Como sea... Reparte, mujer problemática.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes Nara!

Sumiso, volvió a asentir. No, por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera se atrevía a siquiera intentarlo. Era estúpido, e ilógico. Rezongando, tomó las cartas y las observó, dando así por iniciado el juego. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, debía admitir que Ino era buena. Al menos mejor de lo que había creído que sería inicialmente. No solo por ser mujer, sino por ser Ino; pues había creído que se delataría al instante (siendo impaciente como era). Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. Había sido capaz de enmascarar con facilidad sus emociones (aunque era de esperarse siendo ellos ninjas), y ahora Shikamaru empezaba a dudar de que aquello hubiera sido una buena idea. Por alguna extraña razón cósmica que él no comprendía, Ino parecía estar ganando. Ni que hablar de su ego, que estaba inflándose a ritmos alarmantes.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, observó sus cartas. Un estúpido 8 de diamante y un dos de trébol, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso cuando en el Flop había un 6 de pique, un 3 de corazón y una J de diamante —¡Tsk! No puedo permitir que me gane una chica... —farfulló. E Ino, en vez de golpearlo o reprocharle como habitualmente haría, simplemente sonrió triunfal. _Endemoniada mujer problemática..._

E infortunadamente, esa mano también la perdió. Quizá fuera una mala racha, pensó, pero eso no tenía sentido. Él siempre había sido ingenioso para salir de situaciones con su intelecto. Aquella vez, sin embargo, nada estaba funcionando. Absolutamente nada. E Ino continuaba sonriendo de esa forma que le causaba aún más fastidio de lo habitual. Y ahora estaba apostando sus últimas fichas. Pero estaba seguro, positivamente seguro, que esta vez ganaría. En su mano, tenía un par de ases, de pique y de diamante. Y en el Flop había otro As, de corazones. Lo que daba en una Pierna de Ases. El Turn había sido un 5 de diamantes. Y no había posibilidad de escalera de ningún tipo. Ahora, solo quedaba el River. E Ino acababa de igualar, aunque Shikamaru estaba seguro de que no tenía en su mano nada más alto que él. No, esta vez le ganaría y volvería al juego con más fichas. Ino estaba siendo apresura, impaciente, y no estaba pensando las cosas, como siempre. Finalmente, el River, resultó ser una reina de corazones. Despreocupado, Shikamaru mostró sus cartas. E Ino hizo lo mismo (la sonrisa perturbadora retornando a su rostro).

—Pierna de ases —masculló, aburrido.

La expresión de la rubia creció aún más —Póquer de reinas.

En ese instante, vino a la mente de Shikamaru la idea de que –en la baraja francesa- Ino era la reina de corazones. Si, ahora lo veía. La carta que le había dado la victoria era ella misma. Y él había sido el perdedor que siempre había sido, el tonto, el As de Pique, que le había enseñado a la mayor mentirosa el juego de las mentiras. Por supuesto que jamás ganaría, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Que estaba cavando su propia tumba. Pero examinándolo todo en retrospectiva, con Ino siempre había sido así. Siempre había empezado perdiendo sin siquiera saberlo. Desde el inicio, él había sido el as de pique. Representación de la inteligencia y del autodominio, de la paz. Si, él era todo eso. Pero el pique también representaba el pueblo llano. El ordinario, común y corriente. Y eso era él también. Nada especial. Ella, por otro lado era hermosa, autoritaria, belicosa. Mentirosa por vicio, toda una reina. Si, en la baraja, era la reina de corazones. Distante, intocable. El sueño de muchos, propiedad de nadie. Caprichosa. Si, y si ella quería tu cabeza en bandeja la obtenía porque Ino obtenía todo lo que quería. Y quería todo lo que veía. Por ello, había perdido. Desde el inicio, lo había hecho. Y le fastidiaba haberse enterado de la peor manera.

—Tsk... Ganaste, ¿estás satisfecha mujer problemática?

Ella sonrió alegre, se puso de pie y comenzó a mecer sus caderas mientras se deslizaba hacia fuera de la cabaña —Por supuesto. ¿Vienes? Todavía tenemos una misión...

Asintiendo, apesadumbrado, se puso de pie. Sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones, y la siguió. Para su fortuna (esa que parecía haber desaparecido durante el problemático juego), la misión resultó fácil. Los shinobi del sonido no fueron problema alguno, así como tampoco lo fue el desenmascarar la farsa de ellos. La fastidioso, por supuesto, fue el camino de regreso a la aldea. Durante el cual Ino le revoloteó recordándole cómo le había "pateado el trasero" en póquer —Fue solo suerte de principiantes... —farfulló, entre dientes, una vez hastiado de oírla repetir una y otra vez las mismas tonterías. ¿Acaso Ino no se cansaba de molestarlo?

—Oh, Shika... No seas mal perdedor. Se que querías mi beso-

—No me llames así, mujer problemática —le cortó, antes de que Ino fuera allí. Él ni siquiera quería pisar terrenos tan pantanosos. Además, honestamente, el que le dijera Shika era estúpido... y problemático.

—¿Cómo? ¿Shika? —se burló, sonriendo y revoloteándole alegremente alrededor. El moreno bajó la cabeza, cansado—. Bah, eres un malhumorado. Solo porque no te besé...

—Eso no... tiene nada que ver —masculló, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Ino definitivamente podía ser insistente cuando lo deseaba. Y él desearía que no lo fuera. Era problemático. Además de infantil. Si, Ino era muy infantil. De eso estaba seguro.

—¿Seguro? —canturreó, bromeando y aleteando las pestañas como habitualmente solía hacer.

—Pff. ¿Por qué querría hacer yo algo tan problemático como eso...?

La rubia fingió meditar sobre las palabras de él —No lo sé, ¿te lo preguntas a ti mismo o me lo preguntas a mi?

¿Cómo había dado vuelta las palabras de él en su propia contra? _Endemoniados juegos mentales_. No tenía tiempo para las tonterías de ella —¡Tsk! Como sea... todo esto es problemático y yo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir —y el solo pensar que no cobraría por esa misión le causaba aún más dolor de cabeza.

Ahora, tres días después, se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokage aguardando por su paga. Paga que no recibiría, sino que lo haría Ino por él, por lo que su presencia allí era simbólica.

—Bueno, acá esta tu paga Ino —ella orgullosa, sonriente, extendió la mano y tomó su parte. El Nara la observó apesadumbrado. Quizá había jugado con la rubia equivocada. Con la fama que Tsunade tenía, él probablemente habría sido capaz de ganarle. Ino, por otro lado, era otro tema. No parecía haber forma de ganarle.

—Shikamaru, acá esta la tuya —él, perezoso, extendió la mano pero el dinero fue intercedido por Ino quien lo sujetó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso es mío también, Tsunade-sama.

El moreno, desgarbado, dio media vuelta y se marchó; dejando atrás el despacho y a ambas rubias. Sin embargo, la más joven de ellas –y la más problemática- lo alcanzó segundos después, para fastidio de él —¿Qué quieres Ino? Si vienes a decirme que ganaste y todo eso...

—De hecho —lo interrumpió, con una malévola sonrisa—, vengo a cobrar el resto de mi apuesta.

—Oy, ¿de qué hablas? No tengo más dinero mujer problemática así que...

—¿Quién habló de eso? —dijo, aún más sonriente. Honestamente, empezaba a incomodarlo.

—¿De qué-

—Un beso.

—¡¿Qué? Eso no...

—Claro que sí. Yo dije, la paga de la misión más un beso. Tú aceptaste.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, eso lo dijiste tú... no yo, mujer problemática. Por eso...

—Ambos pusimos un tope, ¿cierto?

—Uh... —no estaba seguro de si debía responder eso, y una parte muy grande de él gritaba que no lo hiciera. Aún así— eso creo...

—Por ende, el tope es el mismo para ambos. Sino no es un tope, ¿cierto?

¿Acaso Ino estaba usando lógica para vencerlo en su propio juego? _Maldición, sabía que no debería haberle enseñado a jugar. O sobre lógica, por sobre todas las cosas..._ Empezaba a no gustarle hacia donde iban las cosas —Cierto... —Ino estaba jugando con él. Podía verlo en su sonrisa.

—Entonces, si yo aposté mi paga y un beso, tú apostaste lo mismo. Y perdiste. Entonces...

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Shikamaru había quedado en blanco. Y solo ella podía lograr ese efecto —Entonces... —repitió, tontamente.

Ino abofeteó su frente —¡Cielos Shikamaru, pensé que era más listo!

En otro momento, quizá eso hubiera sido cierto —Ino...

—Tienes que besarme.

—¿Qué-

Ella colocó ambas manos en su cadera —No es una petición Shikamaru. Es una orden.

No, por supuesto; ella no pedía. Aún así, había un largo trecho entre decir y hacer. Y él nunca había sido del segundo tipo, sino más bien del primero —Ino, ¿qué-

—Cállate y hazlo.

Obediente, asintió e inclinándose hacia delante colapsó sus labios contra los de ella. ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo aquello? No tenía idea. Ni siquiera tenía idea de porque terminaba haciendo siempre lo que ella decía, pero parecía inevitable. Así como lo parecía ahora el apartarse de allí. Había pensado que hacer aquello era problemático, y lo había pensado –de hecho- por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que estaba allí y en ello eso ya no parecía importarle demasiado. De hecho, no quería permitirse que le importara tampoco. Y, por alguna extraña razón, ella no lo estaba apartando, como él había creído. De hecho, había creído –por estúpido que sonara ahora- que Ino lo abofetearía tras hacerle besarla y se marcharía meneando sus caderas enfadadamente. Pero eso tampoco había pasado.

En la baraja francesa, Ino era la reina de corazones, porque hacía lo que quería y quería lo que veía y ello lo obtenía también. Al menos eso había pensado Shikamaru aquella vez, aquella vez tres días atrás. Y había estado en lo cierto (así como había estado en lo cierto que él no era más que un As de Pique). Había fallado en verlo, al principio, así como había fallado en ver la comisura de los labios de ella curvarse hacia arriba durante el beso. Pero finalmente lo había descubierto. Si, finalmente lo había comprendido todo; por boca de Chouji, y solo fortuitamente.

Si, finalmente la última pieza del rompecabezas había encajado: Ino había aprendido meses atrás a jugar al póquer, Tsunade le había enseñado.

Y, por ello, era la reina de corazones. Porque había ganado el juego antes de siquiera empezarlo.


End file.
